bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omgneroli/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Juri Karamazov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 04:07, November 11, 2010 Re:Spelling OCD huh? You'll fit in great here! Convention is that clique names should be capitalized. I don't know if you noticed this yet or not, but we have a Manual of Style. Bully_Wiki:Manual_of_Style. And if you've got any questions not covered there, just ask me on my talk page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 08:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Hi! I've noticed you undo a lot ''of vandalism by IPs, great work! Just a request; also, when you undo their vandalism, could you tell Dan the Man 1983, McJeff, or me, so that we can block/warn the IPs? Thanks! [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Since you've done a lot of vandal-fighting I've decided to grant you use of the Rollback tool. It should make that a little easier for you. Keep up the good work. McJeff (talk this way)/ 01:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well done on becoming a patroller, use the tools wisely, and keep reporting vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 08:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Cheers, guys. I won't let you down. omgneroli! 12:41, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Edits Can you please revert this recent edits? Also, while I don't want to sound arrogant or demeaning, his history is full of incompetent editing. I've manually reverted his edits before, but this is becoming a hassle. Hua Xiong 22:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Haha, yeah, tell me about it. Btw, I've been meaning to ask you: Not too long ago I downloaded the third batch of Bully audio files from Lithane's links. However, I noticed Mr. Martin's missing his free roam dialogue. Only his mission dialogue and errand dialogue appears. Are the other files in part 4, or is this an oversight? If so, would it be all right if you can upload his audio files to megaupload? I would greatly appreciate this. Bear in mind, I would do the extraction myself, but the technical difficulties I faced when trying, despite following step by step, is a major turn-off. Hua Xiong 00:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) About Mr. Martin So I downloaded the last of the files, and his dialogue is still missing...either that, or it's wedged in somewhere that slipped my eyes. But I also noticed something else: A guy on Bully-Board also extracted the audio files (everything, the music, speech files, cutscene dialogue, and ambiance). But when he listed all the spitting quotes, he didn't mention Mr. Martin...Now I realize some characters don't have spitting quotes, but if Mr. Martin has knocked out dialogue and conversation dialogue, the possibility is always there, which leads me to believe they're in a different file. Screw that, the fact that he has free roam dialogue is proof that his files exist somewhere... But for the lulz, I'm going to make Mr. Martin grapple-able and then spit on him. Hua Xiong 18:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Link to German language Bully Wiki I undid what you did, because it should be here not on the side panel, check the gta wikia and every multi-language wikia, that is where it must be and also on every page that is available in other languages, and not it doesnot look like a translation.--WikisEditor 17:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : The GTA wiki that ''you are the admin of, you mean? : Firstly, I'd like to see the rule where it says that multi-language wikis 'must' have it linked on every single page in exactly the place you specified. Out of curiosity, of course. : Secondly, I'd like to point out that this is not a multi-language wiki. It's an English-language wiki run by English-speakers; neither McJeff nor Dan the Man, the bureaucrats of this wiki, are in any way affiliated with the German-language wiki. They don't so much as edit over there. : Thirdly, yes, it does look like a translation. The fact that it says 'languages: deutsch' implies that clicking the link will magically translate the English-language wiki into German. Instead, it brings you to the homepage of de.bully.wikia—which is precisely the same place the link in the sidebar takes you. : I understand the necessity to make a link available to the German-language wiki for those Wikia users whose first language is German, but the administration team already did so on this wiki at their own discretion by providing a link to it in the sidebar. The de.bully.wikia site functions in much the same way as the fanon wiki; while many people edit on each site, they are not all officially connected. I imagine both the German-language wiki and fanon wiki were linked together in the sidebar because while not run by the same team as this wiki, they're related (all being about the same game, though run and started by completely different people)—so it makes sense to link to them in an unofficial capacity. omgneroli! 18:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I reverted the page to the old/omgneroli's version and protected it to prevent edit warring. I am aware of no rule that says it must be linked in the sidebar, how Bully Wiki maintains its front page is not the business of someone who doesn't edit here, and when someone gets forcibly desysopped for repeated rules violations, as WikisEditor was over on GTAWiki, I find myself less than trusting of the accuracy of their interpretation of the rules. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations So, since both Dan and the other administrator (SodaCat) are barely active anymore, Dan and I figured we ought to promote someone. And since you've been a good contributor since the day you showed up and have helped by reporting and cleaning up after vandals, we thought you would be the best choice to promote. So - you're now an administrator. If you've got any questions about how to use any of the administrator tools feel free to ask me. Also feel free to mess about with pages in your own userspace if you want to test them before using them in the wiki. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to adminship and congrats. Use the tools wisely, and if you're ever in doubt about something, let me or Jeff know. Dan the Man 1983 20:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.98.22.171 Hua Xiong 00:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :SodaCat already got him. McJeff (talk this way)/ 02:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Hey omgneroli. You interested at all in changing the featured article? You're an admin, you're allowed to if you want. There's no official policy. Dan and I, back when we were both more on top of things, were changing the featured article once every other week... I guess the current policy would be "each article should be featured for at least 14 days and after that whenever someone gets around to changing it". We've also kept a list on Talk:Bully Wiki of which articles were featured. We try to keep it balanced between cliques and such, making sure we don't feature one clique too often or one too seldom. Only rule on what can/can't be featured is that it has to have a picture. Other than that if you feel like taking a swing at changing it lemme know and I'll answer any questions you have. And if you don't I guess I'll change it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'd definitely like to! My first instinct was to feature Bryce but having looked through the talk page it seems characters get featured the most, so I thought choosing a location might be good for a change. Do you think the article on The Hole would be any good or should I go for an article that has a picture of the actual location itself? - omgneroli (leave a message) 20:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely an article that has a picture in the article itself. I guess I wasn't adequately clear - articles that don't have an article image can't be featured because the featured article box requires an image. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh no no, what you said made sense! I just wasn't sure if it'd be better to go for one that had a picture of the location rather than a screen cap from a mission taking place there. In the Bullworth Academy article, for example, the picture is of the main school building so it acts as a showcase of the location itself. I can take it to mean that that doesn't matter, then? As long as there's any image within the article, relevant to the article, it's okay to go up? - omgneroli (leave a message) 21:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.19.130.47 Hua Xiong 01:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Jeez. Thanks! - omgneroli (leave a message) 02:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ADD and ADHD is the same thing : If that is the case, why are you so obsessed with changing it from one to the other? Gary says 'ADD' in-game. There's absolutely no need to change it. - omgneroli (leave a message) 18:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) what gives you the right to ban me : I'm not threatening to ban you. I'm threatening to block you temporarily until you learn to edit properly. I suggest that you familarise yourself with the wiki rules, particularly the sections on competence and edit warring. - omgneroli (leave a message) 18:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC)